


We found love in Chicago

by Infiredbybap



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boys' Love, First Love, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, in chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiredbybap/pseuds/Infiredbybap
Summary: Jimin was bullied while discovering Chicago and lost his confidence in everything. Luckily Yoongi was there to cheer him up a bit...





	We found love in Chicago

While touring around the world and spending time discovering more and more about each city even if they had been there before. Bangtan were either roaming around the city of Chicago or resting in their rooms.  
Jimin was walking around the enormous city, crossing bridge after bridge , being fascinated be the architecture of all the buildings. He was walking along the river and took many pictures of all the impressive being of the railing and it's sand-like nature. He stopped to look get a view of river and the people walking past it. He once again took out his camera to capture the beautiful scenery. He looked around to see if there were any places to eat. He got his phone out and checked on Naver if there were. While he was searching, he inhaled the air coming from the river and the industrial air at the same time and it reminded his a bit of Busan. The ocean and the scent of the city in his nose. While looking for good food and remembering his home town, a few guys walking past started yelling ‘konichiwa’, ‘jap’, and other very racist things. Jimin’s English may be very little but enough to understand that it was meant in a harmful way. Jimin was ignoring it to the best of his ability and continued to look for food places. These men continued to agonize the idol by making fun of his height, the fact he has make up on and that his eyes were small and other ridiculous things. Jimin knew exactly what they were saying and deep down he was incredibly hurt, reminding him of his insecurities that he has had in the past and has now, he wanted to fight back but he knew that would cause more problems. He decided to pretend to receive a phone call and started walking back to their hotel. While walking back he still heard the harsh word’s of the men calling him things when they knew that it was very wrong and they were no different than the words they were throwing at the singer.  
He entered the hotel, wanting to just collapse into the ground. He greeted everyone from the hotel who greeted him, keeping his smile on even though he was dying on the inside. He entered the elevator with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. When he got to the floor of his room, before the doors opened, he inhaled and exhaled deep and put a happy face on in case he saw one of the members. The doors of the elevator opened and he walked out as if nothing was wrong. He walked to his room, opened the door and saw something he didn't want to. He saw Jungkook and V doing a vlive. ‘This is exactly what I needed’ Jimin thought. With an annoyed face he asked what they were doing in his room. They yelled ‘Look who it is! It's Hyung!’ Jimin just answered dry and direct with what they wanted in his room. They turned the view of the live to their hyung as he was taking his jacket off. He said that they should leave for him to wash up and get to bed. Jimin’s younger ones gave him a weird look and asked if something was wrong. Jimin’s reply was just that he was tired and in no mood to discuss anything with them. Jungkook and V looked at each other and asked if he was really okay and with a yeah and that they should get the hell out was his answer. The two maknae got their stuff and quickly got out of the room while they still could without being killed by Jimin, knowing very well that something was wrong with him.  
When Jimin closed the door behind them, he dropped down to the ground and started crying silently while hanging on the door handle. After a few seconds of losing tears, he got himself off the floor and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror when he entered. He saw his smeared make up from his tears on in his cheeks. He wiped away the smeared make up with a wipe and couldn't help but cry again. He looked up to the ceiling and tried to stop himself from losing anymore tears. Looking back down he pulled off his shirt and looked at himself. ‘We're those guys right? Am I ugly? Am I fat and short? Are my eyes really that small?’ He shook his head in hopes of forgetting those thoughts but still knowing they won't go at all. He took off the test rest of his clothes and took a shower.  
He felt the warm water run down his body. In his hair, in his face, all along the curves of his body. The warmth of the flowing water soothed just a bit of his pain he had inside. The tears that managed to crawl out of him again blended in well with the drops of water he had on his face. He cried while washing his hair. He cried while washing his body. He just stood in the shower just looking at the small reflection he had in the attachment of the shower head above him. He looked at someone. But it wasn't Jimin. It was a person who let stupid words into his head which are currently controlling him. He stopped looking at himself. He sat down on the floor of the shower and put his hands into his face, wishing on the one hand that he had fought back to make himself feel better than he does now. But then again he doesn't know how to do that in the primary language in this country. He groaned into his hands and got back up carefully without slipping. He felt the water one last time on his face and turned the water off. He sighed, opened the curtain and took a towel and began drying himself. He dried his hair with his towel then wrapped it around his waist. He took the hair dryer offered by the hotel and dried his hair. He enjoyed the warmth that filled the bathroom. It soothed him just like the warm water from the shower. When his hair was dry, he left the bathroom and went to the closet and took out a black tank top, fresh underwear and a pair of, pretty much, skin tight shorts. He threw his clothes on and stood at the end of his bed for a second and stared at it. Then in a quarter of a second he fell on to the bed and sobbed into the blankets. He unintentionally cried so loud that Jin in the next room heard him.  
Jin took a quick break from eating and went next door. He knocked on the door, calling Jimins name. Jimin quickly got himself together, wiped his tears away, made himself look decent and opened the door. Jimin looked at his hyung like nothing was wrong. Jin asked why he had been crying. Jimin of course denied the statement given by the older one. Jin pointed out that his eyes were puffy and red, as well as the bedsheets were wet. Jimin wanted to explain but started crying instead. Jin immediately held him in his arms and asked what was wrong. Jin took him into the room so that they could speak privately. Jin and Jimin sat on the bed together. Jin had his arms around Jimin cradling him like a caring mother. Jimin explained what had happened and cried on Jin’s shoulder. The young one was completely out of it. Jin asked if he could do anything for him if he needed food or any of the other members like Yoongi or Hoseok to speak to. Jimin said that maybe Yoongi would be okay if he isn't sleeping. Jin asked if he didn't want any food to make him feel a bit more at ease. Jimin just shrugged with his shoulders and said whatever. Jin hugged him tightly and quickly ran off to Yoongi’s room.  
The oldest swung open the door to Yoongi and Rapmonster’s door. Namjoon was luckily showering when Jin came busting through the door. He saw that Yoongi was asleep but the oldest knew Jimin needed his hyung. Jin walked over to the peacefully sleeping one, tried to wake him up nicely by saying that he needed to talk and that it was very important. Yoongi sleepily replied that it can wait till the morning. Jin scoffed and said it can't wait. The second oldest buried his face into his pillow and asked how that can be, whereas Jin replied with that Jimin is hurting bad now and it can't wait. At the exact second as Jimin’s name left Jin’s lips, Yoongi ripped open his eyes and asked what had happened. His hyung replied that Jimin would explain it to him. Yoongi immediately jumped out of bed and both him and Jin ran out the room and opened the door to Jimin’s room. And both of them then saw a crying, weak and broken Jimin leaning against the bed.  
Yoongi whispered to Jin that he’d take over before running to Jimin and wrapping his arms around the hurt dongsaeng of his and Jin leaving. While Jimin cried even harder than before into Yoongi’s chest, Yoongi pet his head, kept shushing and rubbed his back. Between sobbing, Jimin explained what had been said to him. The older one cupped the younger ones face, looked him directly in the eyes and spoke as softly as he could and said that none of those words said were true and that he is perfect just the way he is. Jimin, with his teary eyes looked back to him and questioned whether his hyung was right. Hyung replied that he was of course right and that he should forget all of those assholes who called him that. Jimin giggled at the word’s of his hyung because of the curse word he used and leaned on Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi made himself more comfortable on the floor next to Jimin so that his arm can perfectly fit around his dongsaeng.  
Jimin spent the next 15 minutes in Yoongi’s arms, on and off crying and Yoongi kept kissing Jimin’s head to make him feel happy and accepted. Jimin held Yoongi’s left hand which was on his hip with, his right and both of them held each other’s hands on the front. After a few further more minutes in silence, Yoongi did something unexpected, in Jimin’s mind. His hyung intertwined his hand with Jimin’s at his hips. Jimin looked up to his hyung and saw his hyung with his eyes closed and a sweet smile. Jimin asked with a whisper, what he was doing and with that the older one opened his eyes and released his hand and looked at Jimin. He stared into the eyes of the younger one and said something Jimin couldn't understand.  
Yoongi whispered that he makes his heart flutter and he started loving him a while ago. He added that he just had to tell him and the current situation offered him the opportunity to confess to him. As Yoongi was explaining to Jimin, Jimin’s heart started skipping beats, he started having butterflies in his stomach, his breathing intensified and had a million thoughts at once and none at all at the same time. The more he stared at his hyung’s face, he became even more handsome with each second he looked up to him. Jimin continued to look at Yoongi and got lost in those beautiful puppy eyes of his. ‘Why have I never noticed that he is so handsome and that his eyes are so gorgeous. This is the reason for his stage name Suga’ Jimin couldn't even concentrate anymore on what he was saying, he just looked at Suga and felt like fainting because of the the pure handsomeness in front of him. What made him snap out of his dreamy trance was the fact that Suga had grabbed his hands and pulled him up to stand. Not knowing what was going on, Jimin stood there a bit confused. Suga was standing in front of Jimin and asked if he was okay. He just nodded and smiled back to his hyung. Suga looked down, laughed and mumbled that it was okay if he hadn't the same feelings for him. Exactly when Yoongi said that, Jimin cupped Suga’s face and made him look up to him. Softly and sweetly Jimin said that his feelings were exactly the same. Suga’s face lit up and smiled from ear to ear.  
A few moments went by when Jimin had admitted that he also had fallen in love with Suga but wasn’t entirely aware until he confessed to him. At some point Yoongi just lost it and grabbed Jimin’s face and kisses him passionately, like as if his life depended on it. It took Jimin a few seconds to realize that the beautiful lips that Suga uses every day to speak, were planted on in his luscious lips. Every endorphin, every synapse in his brain started exploding when he actually noticed what was going on. His eyes were wide open. He inspected every inch and every pore on Yoongi’s face. He felt the warmth of his hyung’s hands cupping his face. He smelled the scent of him all over. He could feel pure happiness, excitement and lust instead of dread, depression and anxiety in his body. Never had Jimin felt like this ever before in his life. He has never felt so many feelings before in his life. Upon acknowledging all of his true feelings, he slowly started closing his eyes and reciprocating the kiss given by Yoongi. Jimin could feel a slight smile against his lips when started returning the kiss.  
Jimin didn't know what to do exactly he was still a numb from the sudden kiss. That was until one hand of Suga’s left his cheek and held on to his hips, pulling him closer to reduce the distance between them. At this point Jimin swung his arms around Yoongi’s neck and did the same, to reduce distance. Suga’s other hand then slipped down to Jimin’s waist as well, intertwining them above Jimin’s butt. Both of them as close as possible, were giving each other a long passionate kiss that could last forever.  
Suga pulled back from the kiss and looked into Jimin’s eyes. He couldn't believe that they actually loved each other and the only issue was: the confession. Both of them could feel the connection between them. It was like they were meant to be together. As softly as possible, Yoongi’s hand slid up Jimin’s body, feeling every toned ab and other muscle and never breaking eye contact. While Yoongi’s breathing was slow and steady, Jimin’s was beginning to increase in speed. As his hand was above Jimin’s heart was racing. It was going so fast that it could beat a marathon runner by days. Feeling the beat, Suga smiled at the young one who was staring at him with a face full of expectation. Suga’s right hand continued to go further up till he could hold Jimin’s face perfectly in his hand. He pet his face with his thumb and looked down, inspecting every inch of Jimin’s body. Especially his somewhat emphasized package in his skin tight shorts. When the second oldest looked back up to Jimin, who still hadn’t changed his facial expression, he had the most lustful look on his face and pulled Jimin so close to his face that their lips just barely even touched. But when they did touch, it tingled. Suga with his deep, raspy voice then whispered if Jimin was just as happy to be with him as he was to be with him. With a barley even noticeable voice, Jimin answered with a yes and changed his facial expression to lustful as well. Right after having said that the entire atmosphere in the in the room immediately went from happy to lust and love wanting.  
Jimin and Suga’s lips then finally went from barely touching to crashing into each other and wanting more. Suga’s hand, attached to Jimin’s face, was pulling him in further and further, giving Suga control over the kiss. Jimin released his arms from around Suga’s neck and he started pulling on Suga’s shirt, making Suga come so close to Jimin that their body’s were basically laying on each other while they were standing (^^). Jimin could then feel something he's never felt before; Yoongi was turned on. He was very turned on to be exact. When Jimin had realized that, Jimin had gasped just by a little whereby Suga uses that exact chance to let his tongue slide into Jimin’s mouth and pushed Jimin’s head closer to his. Jimin just gave up on controlling his hormones and let loose. With that also he got solid and returned the game-with-tongues kiss. Suga noticed his change in actions and smiled against Jimin’s lips. Yoongi took his other hand from Jimin’s hip and placed it on his other cheek. Jimin could feel how much he wanted his hyung. The feeling of his hyung’s hands cupping his face and the new sensation he felt down low was so different and new that he wanted to know more. He wanted to know his hyung more. He wanted to know if these feelings could grow even further. He stuck his tongue even further into his boyfriend's mouth and had his hands go down to his hips. Jimin’s next step was to make his love feel good, so with the best of his abilities he'll try to succeed.  
Eyes closed, bodies close, lips pressed on each other, tongues playing with each other, breathing heavily, inhaling each other’s scents, one grabbing hips, one holding cheeks. This was going on for so long. Jimin started sucking on Yoongi’s tongue, both also lovingly biting each other's lips and Jimin slowly started slipping his hands underneath his shirt, pushing it up as far as he could without having to break the heated kiss. But the inevitable did happen. They broke the kiss, Yoongi pulled his shirt over his head and threw his shirt across the room. They kissed heatedly again and Yoongi immediately pulled off Jimin’s shirt off as well. Both repeatedly kissed, playfully bit each other’s lips, sucked each other’s lips which made their lips more luscious. Jimin’s hands went to Suga’s chest and slowly pushed him to the edge of the bed until the back of Yoongi’s knee’s touched them. He then set his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders and pushed him on to the bed. Suga looked up to Jimin a bit confused by his actions. Suga sat there using his arms to lean on while sitting on the bed. Jimin got in between Suga’s legs, held his face with both his hands and stuck his tongue down Yoongi’s throat with passion. The play with each other’s tongues got them even more excited. One hand of Jimin’s slid down Suga’s body and kissed all along his cheek, slowly down his cut jawline, then to his neck and began started sucking on Suga’s fair skinned neck, leaving hicky’s. Suga began breathing heavily and wanted to open Jimin’s pants but Jimin stopped him and his hand went to Suga’s pants. Jimin took his other hand from Yoongi’s face and assisted himself opening Yoongi’s pants. Jimin continued to sensually kiss his man down to the belt buckle. Jimin opened his pants and started pulling his pants down while looking up, directly into Yoongi’s eyes. Jimin could tell that Suga was getting excited and a little nervous. The younger one got on his knees in front of his hyung, completely taking off Yoongi’s pants and underwear, exposing Suga entirely and revealing how hard he actually is.  
Jimin was not surprised how big Suga is because they've seen each other naked before but this time,… this time was completely different. It was the situation and the atmosphere they were in that made it different. Jimin wrapped his cute hand around the hardened member of his hyung and slowly jerked up and down. Suga’s eyes were only half open and looking directly at what Jimin is doing to him. They still kept eye contact. The maknae gripped his hyung’s part a little harder and jerked a little faster, watching his man being satisfied by his delicate moves. Yoongi’s breathing deepened by each second as Jimin jerked him off. A weakened smile grew on Suga’s face as he continued to watch the view in front of him. Jimin wanted to make him feel even better, so Jimin slightly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and licked Suga’s member all the way to the tip of it and back down. Yoongi bit his lip and breathed out heavily and leaned his head on his own shoulder, giving Jimin a sexy, crooked look. When Jimin got to the tip, he opened his mouth even wider and took Suga entirely in his mouth. Right then and there Suga threw his head back, closed his eyes and a little moan escaped his lips. Jimin watched him very closely and thought that this was a beautiful view. He bobbed his head up and down two more times to see if there was any change in reaction but there was nothing so he decided to concentrate on giving Yoongi good oral sex. Jimin bobbed his head up and down, sliding his tongue along his boyfriend’s hard one and using his right hand to slide along as well. His left hand was just nicely placed on Suga’s thigh. Yoongi couldn’t hold it in anymore, he let out a beautiful, deep moan which drove Jimin then crazy. He sped up his movement just by a bit and had Suga’s thing then go way back into his throat causing Yoongi to groan loud. Jimin repeated deep throating him just a few times just to hear his hyung moan because of him. Suga then leaned on to one arm and with the other, he grabbed Jimin’s hair. He didn't speed up Jimin’s pace nor did he make it slower. This was just a sign from Yoongi, telling Jimin that he was doing amazingly. Jimin deep throated him once more before bobbing normally again. Jimin could hear a quiet ‘oh god’ from Suga as he was blowing him for a few minutes. He wanted to hear more of these ‘Oh god’s so he went and decided to deep throat him again. That took Suga completely off guard and moan loud and swung his head to the front and watched what Jimin was doing to him. Yoongi started to quietly curse and say that he was close to cumming. That was understandable, Jimin had been blowing him for almost 10 minutes.  
Jimin looked up to his hyung and stared him in the eyes and blinked understandingly. The maknae concentrated on making Suga cum by switching between deep throating and normally going up and down. He also used his tongue all along his penis while going up and down on it. Suga was a moaning mess by now. He also didn’t care if any of the other members heard him. Jimin knew Suga was getting closer because he could taste just a bit of pre-cum in his mouth. With all of his energy, Jimin went deep and fast to get his hyung to release himself in his mouth. It only took a few more deep throating bobbing movements and Yoongi came in Jimin’s mouth. It took Jimin just a bit by surprise. Nevertheless Jimin took it all and waited for Suga to finish. While Yoongi was releasing himself, he let out the loudest moan and gripped Jimin’s hair really tight. Jimin sucked on the tip of Suga and waited for him to finish because there was a lot. When he did, he looked up to Yoongi, who was looking down to him right in the eyes, licked his big lips and swallowed seductively. All Suga could do is just smile with a sharp gaze and knowing what he will do to Jimin now.  
Suga grabbed one of Jimin’s hands, pulled him up to his face, kissed him and with the other hand started to pull down Jimin’s pants. At the same time he swung Jimin around to the bed and hovered right above him. Both of them moved to the center of the bed, still kissing and Suga still hovering over Jimin. Suga places himself between Jimin’s legs when he threw the pants away and grabbed around Jimin’s legs. Jimin was really hard and he was just waiting to be played with. Suga broke the kiss and looked into Jimin’s eyes and said with the most loving voice ‘I love you’. Jimin places his hands on Suga’s neck and reciprocated the ‘I love you’ and added that for their first time he wanted to feel all of him. Suga blinked a few times and gave his dongsaeng a confused look. The younger one just gave his hyung a warm smile and nodded that he was sure about it. Suga have him a weak smile and then kissed him softly. Jimin raised his legs giving Yoongi better entrance to him. Suga grabbed himself and positioned himself to enter him better. Without the kissing stopping, Jimin nodded as he felt him at his entrance. Slowly but surely, Suga pushed himself into Jimin. The maknae whined a little against Yoongi’s lips due to the unusual sensation in him. For him it was also a bit painful because he didn't realize he had to relax completely. When Yoongi was in fully, he waited for Jimin to get used to the feeling. Suga stopped kissing his lover to see if he was okay. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. The younger one smiled and whispered that he should do it and not worry. Suga nodded and immediately started making out hard with Jimin to distract him in case he would be in pain. Yoongi pulled out almost entirely and then went back in slow. Jimin let out a tiny whine and Suga immediately stopped. Jimin leaned into the sheets, giggled and said that he should do him. Suga scoffed and sharpened his look extremely. Jimin was shocked by the sudden change of facial expression. Suga leaned in and whispered into Jimin’s ear and asked if he wanted him to do him. Jimin just nodded. Suga giggled and whispered excellent.  
He grabbed Jimin’s face, stuck his tongue down his throat, with the other holding one of Jimin’s legs in place and then began thrusting into the maknae. The feeling Yoongi’s hard one in him felt strange but also incredibly amazing to Jimin. For Suga to be in Jimin felt like a weird dream becoming real life. Just to tease the younger one, Suga went fast and hard for just a few thrusts and earned a few small moans from Jimin’s throat. That was a total deal breaker for Yoongi. He loves the sound of those moans. So thrusted into Jimin deep, making Jimin break away from the kiss and give a high pitched moan. While Jimin’s head was leaned back for the moan, Suga kissed his younger one down his neck and jawline to his neck, giving him nice hicky’s and thrusting deep and powerful into Jimin. Jimin buried his hands into Suga’s hair and kept moaning in various ways. All you could hear his moans from Jimin, skin crashing into each other and Yoongi sucking on Jimin’s neck. Yoongi sped up the pace and listened to Jimin get louder. All Jimin could feel is the amount of pleasure he is given by Yoongi and couldn't help but moan loudly. At some point Yoongi felt so good listening to Jimin’s moans that he as well started moaning. He also realized that Jimin isn’t really getting off during all of this while he just wants to cum all over Jimin. Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hard one that was just waiting desperately to be played with, with his hand that was on Jimin’s face and started jerking him off. Jimin was overwhelmed with all the things that are happening to him and he just couldn't stop moaning. Yoongi just randomly thought how good it felt rubbing his boyfriend's throbbing shaft and listening to him, as well as feeling Jimin’s tight walls around his length.  
After a few minutes Jimin moaned out of breath that he was closed to cumming. Suga replied that same. The maknae kept moaning to the rubbing touch of his hyung. He moan loud and passionate and at some point to go faster and harder. The hyung stopped for a second which made Jimin open his eyes and look up to Yoongi confused. Jimin asked he had stopped and Suga answered with a question. Suga asked if as soon as they finished , if he would want to do it again just in a different position. Jimin gave his lover a seductive look, bit his lip and nodded. Suga giggled then kissed Jimin passionately and began thrusting into the maknae again. Jimin moaned against Suga’s lips as he also noticed that Suga had also started rubbing him faster and a bit rougher than before. Jimin loved it though. He loved it a lot actually. His hands went to Yoongi’s back and dug his nails into it, leaving red marks all over his hyung’s back. Suga knew that Jimin was really close when that happened, he changed his pace to a fast and rough one, matching his rubbing pace. Jimin kept scratching and moaning louder and in between that Suga should go faster. Yoongi looked down to his love whose eyes were closed, his head was pressing into the pillow beneath him, moaning, and making the air around them thick and warm. Also their body heat and movements were also making it sticky as well. Jimin kept moaning louder, moaning ‘oh god’ and ‘I'm getting so close’ and scratching deeper. Suga was also within reaching his own high and began moaning deeply. With each thrust and each rub both of them were getting closer and getting louder. Both of them were moaning messes and getting extremely sweaty all over. Jimin then moaned multiple times that he was cumming. Yoongi then forcefully but passionately stuck his tongue down Jimin’s throat. Right after having done that, Jimin came all over his built body and it had spilled on to Yoongi’s hand as well. Jimin moan and groaned against Yoongi’s lips again as he finished on himself. Yoongi who was pleased at the sight in front of him, continued to thrust into the his tight boyfriend faster and faster and just as he felt like it was at his tip, he pulled out, rubbed himself until his sticky, white liquid came squirting out of him and on to his boyfriend's perfect abs. When he came, he moaned loud and threw his head back.  
Suga was breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. Jimin looked at his hyung and slowly ran his fingers down Yoongi’s heavy breathing body, all the way down to his shaft. Suga then looks down to the man he loves. They looked at each other, smiling and pleased with what just happened and knowing what will happen next.  
Yoongi got from between Jimin’s legs and fell into the bed on his stomach next to Jimin, staring at him, watching him at what he’s doing. Jimin took a few tissues from the tissue box offered by the hotel. He wiped off the cum from his hyung and himself from just a few seconds ago. He threw the tissues away and settled himself next to his lover. Both of them need just a few seconds to gain strength and the ability to “reload”. Yoongi held Jimin’s face with the hand that was the closest to his perfectly shaped face. They just smiled at each other for a while until Yoongi broke the silence in the very warm hotel room. Suga said deep and raspy that Jimin was one of the most beautiful human beings to ever walk on this planet. Jimin buried his face into his pillow and turned bright red. Suga quietly laughed at his reaction and maneuvered closer to his boyfriend's body, kissing his still visible part of his cheek. Jimin giggled into his pillow and you could hear a muffled ‘hyung~’. Yoongi continued to kiss that exact spot a few more times, then whispered into Jimin’s ear that he loves him. Jimin showed his face after hearing that and said that he too loved him. They then softly kissed and got closer to each other. Suga parted from the sweet kiss and asked if Jimin was ready again. Jimin replied sweetly that he is always ready for anything if it involved him being in it. Yoongi giggled and pecked Jimin’s luscious lips. They smiled at each other, Yoongi then stated that he could kiss him all day long if he could. Jimin once again turned bright red and reciprocated the same. Yoongi grinned from ear to ear before kissing him passionately.  
Suga pulled Jimin on top of him in order to kiss his boyfriend better. Jimin laid on top of him, cupping his face. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin, holding him on top of him. He had one hand on his hip and the other at mid-back. Jimin, when kissing him, then slowly opened his mouth, hoping that Suga would follow. Of course he did and allowed his dongsaeng to enter his mouth. After playing with each other's tongues for a few minutes, Jimin stopped kissing Yoongi’s lips and began kissing down his cheek, kissing his jawline and started sucking on his neck, now giving him thick hicky’s. He sucked on various spots on Yoongi’s neck, at some point even earning a faint, quiet, deep moan. At this point Jimin knew that this was his sweet spot, so he sucked on it hard and even lightly bit the spot which made Suga groan in pleasure.  
Jimin had gone to the other side of his neck, giving him dark hicky’s. Suga buried one hand in Jimin’s hair and the other gave Jimin’s back nail marks. Suga moaned continuously to the touch and sucking sensation of Jimin. Jimin had one hand go down to Yoongi’s growing length and started rubbing it lightly. Yoongi moaned out in sudden pleasure and dug his nails deeper into his back. Jimin kisses back up to Yoongi’s jawline and then kissed behind his ear and whispered that he should take him finally.  
Yoongi giggled and flipped Jimin over on to his hands and knee’s. Yoongi held Jimin in place at his hips and carefully entered Jimin from behind. As he entered him, Jimin moaned out in pleasure. Having both already come before, they knew they’d reach their high much faster than the first time. Suga went at sensual speed to start off. Once again the air around them got warm and heavy. Jimin decorated the air with his moans and the smacking of skin also sounded through the room. Suga didn't moan exactly but let deep groan come through his throat. He dug his nails into Jimin’s hips, closed his eyes and threw his head back. Jimin moaned and whimpered louder and grabbed the sheets under his hands and crumpled them. Yoongi, still eyes closed, reached around Jimin to grab his growing member and began rubbing at a slow pace.  
After going at for a bit until Jimin moaned out he should finally speed up. Suga giggled at Jimin’s statement and sped things up quick. Jimin moaned out immediately and looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Yoongi sped up to make Jimin cry out in pleasure. Suga giggled and looked down to Jimin’s beautiful back and sped up his rubbing sped up even more. They both cried out in pleasure and sensation. Yoongi loved the noises Jimin made and grinded into Jimin deep. Jimin moaned out because of how deep Suga went. Yoongi just lost it, moaned out loud and moaned that he was going to cum real soon. Jimin admitted he was close as well. Yoongi sped up his thrusting speed but intentionally slowed down his rubbing speed. Suga thrusted and thrusted until he felt that he was ready to reach his high. He pulled out of his boyfriend's tight end and with the hand had on Jimin’s hip and rubbed himself to the point that he came on Jimin’s back. When releasing himself, Yoongi groaned so loud that you could hear it through the walls. He breathed out heavily and then turned Jimin around and looked into his eyes with a sexy grin. Jimin grew nervous of what will happen especially because he hadn't finished yet. Jimin’s was breathing was rapid and increased second by second the longer Suga gazed into Jimin’s eyes.  
Suga moved low to Jimin’s ready-to-release member, made himself more comfortable between Jimin’s legs, grabbed his boyfriend's growing shaft with his veiny hand and took him in his mouth whole. While still keeping eye contact. As Yoongi took him in his mouth, Jimin’s jaw dropped and moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s wet mouth wrapped around his length. Jimin sat up and watched his boyfriend suck him. Jimin moaned Yoongi’s name, had his eyes shut on him, thew his head back and grabbed Suga’s hair while Yoongi continued to stare at him. Suga concentrated on blowing him until he comes. Jimin continues to moan Suga’s name and whimper from pleasure.  
After a long time of building up Jimin’s climax, Jimin moaned that he was very closed to cumming. Jimin gripped Yoongi’s hair harder, held on the sheets of the bed harder and moaned and groaned. Suga began deep throating his lover and bobbed his head faster. Yoongi also started jerking him off at the same time as he bobbed his head in a fast pace. The harder Jimin had gripped Yoongi’s hair, the closer he was to cumming. Suga took all of Jimin in him and continued to deep throat and bobbed his head faster. Jimin moaned ‘oh god’ and moaned that he was cumming multiple times. Then Jimin came in Yoongi’s mouth. When cumming Jimin practically yelled out in pleasure and threw his head to the front and looked at what Yoongi had done to him. Yoongi took all of Jimin’s liquid, waited till he was done and looked up and stared into Jimin’s eyes. Suga removed his lips from the length of his boyfriend and swallowed all of Jimin’s white liquid. Jimin was breathing rapidly and smiled down to Suga.  
Suga hovered above Jimin looked at him, leaned in and whispered that what had happened in the past hour and some minutes were amazing and life changing. Jimin smiled sweetly at his hyung and turned red. Suga then leaned in further and kissed his younger one passionately. Jimin threw his arms around Yoongi and deepened the kiss. Suga then opened his mouth lightly asking for permission let his tongue slid in. Jimin let him and had Suga slide his smooth tongue into his mouth. Jimin sucked on Suga’s tongue, making the kiss more intense.  
They kissed heatedly until Suga pulled back and looked at Jimin. Both of their lips were a bit swollen from the heated, grabby kiss, both of them covered in hicky’s, both of them covered in scratch marks. Suga smirked at Jimin and then fell next to him into the bed. Jimin snuggled up next to Yoongi, laying his head on his shoulder and intertwining his left hand with Yoongi’s right hand. Jimin also laid his left leg between Yoongi’s. Suga’s arm was around Jimin and held him close. The two looked at each other with a loving expression, then pecked each other's lips and laid there in enjoyable silence. The maknae then broke the silence and said that how they would tell the rest of members. Yoongi then laughed and said based on how loud they were the entire neighborhood would know about them. The young one then buried his head into Yoongi’s neck and said ‘hyung~’ and that that was embarrassing. Suga giggled and kissed his head and said that nothing of what just happened was embarrassing but pure love and passion. Jimin sweetly kissed Suga’s heavily hicky covered neck.  
They hugged and laid there together what seemed like forever. Jimin then asked if they should order something to eat and then watch a movie. Suga then answered with if they hadn’t already had something to eat and grinned down to Jimin. Jimin gave Yoongi an annoyed look and lightly smacked Yoongi’s stomach. Yoongi giggled, kissed his boyfriend and grabbed the phone and dialed room service. Suga ordered some pizza and coke. Both of them then put on some clothes that they could welcome the employee in a proper manner. When looking at Jimin shirtless, Suga walked up behind him and gave him a backhug, kissed his neck and whispered ‘I love you’. Jimin smiled from ear to ear, giggled and held on to Suga’s hands.  
They ate, they laughed, they watched a movie and fell asleep in on each other's arms, happy about the fact that they finally found each other.  
While Yoongi and Jimin were making love.  
Jin and Namjoon were sitting at the small coffee table and having some snacks while having to listen to Yoongi and Jimin being noisy. Jin was reading a book and Namjoon was ready some comments on the fan café. Both of them were snacking on chips and drinking water and coke. Namjoon came over to Jin’s room after being really bored alone in his room.  
Namjoon shook his head in disbelieve and said that they’d have to be a bit quieter to not get attention from other guests and being called security on. Jin then said that he shouldn’t bother and just wait it out and let them find each other. Rapmon then whispered that all that noisy racket gives him a few ideas. Jin turned to him and gave him a look and said this was not the time nor the place to start things especially when Yoongi and Jimin are finding each other. Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows at his hyung and grinned evilly and asked what about later. Jin turned back to his book and smirked. Namjoon sighed, pouted and turned back to the fan café. Jin’s eyes then looked over to his dongsaeng, then back to his book and then whispered maybe later and grinned. Namjoon looked over with big eyes and grinned as well. Namjoon looked back to his phone grinning and both of them continued to listen to the moans and groans from the room next door.


End file.
